


I beg of you

by Anonymous



Series: Crystal Eye : Beg, break and fly [1]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 20:40:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13621269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: I do not own Twilight.





	I beg of you

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Twilight.

"Isa" Ella cried out. "Isa" Her hand slid down to my now tender mound. Oooh, it felt so sinful. Her finger flicked at my… clit. Ah, burning desire sparked through and I gasped. "Elle" Her middle finger entered me and kept pushing in and out. "Elle, please." Her other hand grabbed my left breast. She molds it to her desires. Ella pinched my nipple and I could feel it harden under her pleasurable flicks. My back arched. Her finger entered just a bit more. I moved my hips, trying to feel that sensation. The feeling I knew was building. I moaned. I was almost there. Please. I wanted to beg her. I could only whimper and moan. I cried out when her tongue sucked on my tits. Oooh goodness. "Ellaaaa" Yes. Almost there. She sucked, nibbled and soothed them. She did the same to my neck. She knew it was a sensitive place. Such a turn on. Her lips whispering to come was the only thing I saw before white took hold of my brain and brought me to that staggering hight I had been yearning for. I stopped trashing.

When I came down, she held me in her arms. She was whispering in my ear. "Shh… it's alright, you were perfect." I puffed a slow breath, "Shh… so perfect" I buried my head in her neck. "So mine, so perfect." I sighed. Elena.

  
She was back, Elena was back.

  
\----

  
I woke up to pleasure stirring between my thighs. I looked down to see Elena's head down there, her mouth already to work. I had missed this so much. I stifled a moan as Elle thrust her tongue repeatedly into my throbbing sex. Ahh, Charlie would wake up if I did not quieten down. I orgasmed again. Ella lapped at my cream that spilled on my thighs. She licked and sucked, rose to my belly button and past my neck, till she kissed me briefly on the lips.

She pushed herself on her hands and smiled down at me. "Good morning beautiful." "Hi" I answered back shyly. "School today?" She asked. I shook my head. I still had a week of holidays. "perfect, more time for us beautiful." I blushed again. Her hand trailed down my body. I shivered.

"I have a gift for you, Isa." I looked into her eyes. I bit my lip in apprehension. What had she gotten me? She stood up and went to her bag she had barely unpacked yesterday night. We had only met again. It had been a whole year. I had been ecstatic to see her again. My Ella. Her beautiful Isa, I was to her.

No one knew of our relationship. We had been together since thirteen years old. At that time we were just friends. She had had a rough time with her family. I, on the other hand, was just moving into town. We had met and a spark had gone through us. It was weird but we accustomed ourselves. Some would say that she was forcing me into this relationship. I was the first to kiss her. I had been fifteen, her sixteen. Since then we were inseparable. Lovers to ourselves, best friends to the others.

  
"Look at that beautiful. What do you think?" She pulled out an oval shaped object. It was light pink and had a string attached to it. At the end of it was a ring. "Wear it for me?" She asked. I wanted to ask her what it did but it was so much more exciting to find out. She pushed me softly back on the bed. She opened up my thighs. She began to stroke in and out of me with two fingers. My head hit the pillows. My mouth fell open in a silent groan. I swallowed. She inserted the tip of the toy inside my cunt. Oooh. It felt so soft. She pumped it in and out while whispering dirty nothings into my ear. So hot. She pushed the toy till it bumped on something she had never reached before. It sparked something deep. Something ooh delicious. Ooooh white. I muffled a cry as I buried my head sideways into my pillows. Aaah.

"Ella?" I came back down from my second orgasm of the morning. "Yes, beautiful?" I breathe out and in as silently as I could. "What was that?" "Mmmm," she hummed and said "your g-spot Isa." "Ella…" I pleaded, I really wanted her to turn on the new device that was now lodged in me. "please Elena?" "Yes, I know, aren't you a curious little thing?" She kissed my temple and withdrew. "You will have to wait though." She stood back up and began to make her way to the bathroom. "Ella?" I followed her. I really wanted to feel it. I needed to feel it. Please, Ella. I beg of you.

  
\-----

  
When she was dressed she went downstairs to have breakfast, or perhaps lunch, as it was well past eleven a.m. I, on the other hand, kept fidgeting as I could feel the toy being all snuggly inside of me. I knew the rules, I could not take it off. I did not want to, I just wished it could move and get me once again off. Alas, that was clearly not on the menu. Ella wanted to meet my friends.

I descended once I was ready. We ate and we left saying goodbye to Char…dad. Yes, we would watch out. Yes, we would not come back late. Yes, we would call if we spent the night at Emily's. Yes, dad. I sat in the passenger's seat at Ella's insistence. Saying it would be safer. I did as told. We went to Jake's house first. I gave her the directions.

The truck groaned as we stop near his driveway. He, with his wolf's hearing, came out to hug the gloom out of me. I was left sagging in joy. Ella lifted an eyebrow at our exchange and brought out her hand. "Hi Jake, this is my friend from Arizona, Elena. Elena, This is my best friend Jacob." Ella firmly shook his hand. " Nice to meet you, Jacob." "You as well, Elena." Ella put her hands in her pockets. I trembled and in my clumsiness tripped on thin air and bumped into Jake. Aaaah. Ella.

"Ah, sorry Jake." It had begun. She was going to pleasure me in front of my friends. I tried not to flush at the thought but it looked like my cheeks still got tinted pink at the flustered look on Jacob's face. "Ah… It's okay Bells. I know how clumsy you can be." He helped me up as another buzzing wave shook my frame. "Are you alright? Are you unwell?" He was so clueless. It was so cute.

Ella marched forward to the beach. She did not look back. Getting my footing back we followed her to the guys. She had already stripped to her bathing suit. She was tanned and so beautiful. Her grey eyes shone in the light. Her black and orange two-piece swimming suit accented her lovely curves. I came up to her to introduce her to the rest of the pack. Sam, Quil, Embry, Seth, Jared, and Paul all said hello. She said hi in return and saluted at me while jogging to the water.

She tipped one foot in the water and her tummy shrunk. It was cold. She turned around and took me in a bear hug. My eyes grew. No. Not a good idea. I looked at her, oh-oh. She was wearing that smile. "No. Ella, please?" She smirked and lifted me up. "Noo. Ella put me down" i could hear the others snicker behind me. "Come on, live a little" she said as she reached the water. "Nooo. Elena… its cold." She had heard me but she continued on. She was at her knees now and… splash…she did put me down. "iiiih… "I cried as I swam up. I turned to Elena "Ella!" I screamed at her. "Aaaah!" I gasped out as she turns the toy inside me on. It kept vibrating. Aaah. I sunk into the water. I felt arms around me. Ella was holding me to her as she played with the remote. High low, high and low. Ugh. So. So. My toes curled. I was heaving. I put my head underwater as I moaned. Aaah. My toes curled. Cream gushed out of my now wet pussy.

Ella helped me get to my feet and then swam afar. Dipping in and out of the water as if she was a fish, a sea creature. My mermaid. A warm hand came to rest on my shoulder. I looked up. Jacob. "Hey" I said trying to hide my heaving. My pussy was still twitching because of the aftershock of my orgasm. He looked weird. Had i had been too loud? His hand rested on my stomache. His touch stirred something inside of me. I pressed back against him. "Isabella…" His voice rumbled inside my ear. It was not the same voice as my Jake. I shook my head out of the dizziness Ella had put me through post orgasm. I looked up again. I froze.

The eyes staring down at me were grey. Paul. I swallowed. He grinned. Ella… His hand lowered. I tried to move out but his other hand had my hip in his grasp. He touch my bathing suit. His thumb and index finger went inside. He was going to feel the toy. How would I explain? "Jac…" I started calling out but his teeth nibbled at my neck and that shut me up. His hips ground into my ass. His…was so hard. So big. His index finger griped the ring of the vibrator and tugged on it. I bit my lip and drew blood. Aaah. "So naughty…"Paul whispered into my ear. Noo… Ella. He pushed it back roughly. Urg…aah. I gripped his hand. "please…" I begged him to let me go. "So slutty…" He nibbled at my ear. His hot breathe slithering by my neck.

A head suddenly poped up. Elena. Her eyes were vicious. Oh oh. I was not going to come tonight. Her hand passed behind me and I felt Paul stiffen. Her voice was threatening "Let Isa go, or I will rip off your dick." She seemed to look directly into his eyes. He gasped. Had Ella castrated him?

  
\-----

  
Once we were back on sand she turned swiftly, not forgetting to turn a narrowed eye at Paul warning him of the stakes if he ever did it again. He rose his hands in surrender. "Isa, why don't you lay down and try sunbathing, yeah?" I nodded my consent and did as told. Jacob sat next to me "Is that a new perfume? You smell really nice" Oh shit, I cursed, of course, they could smell my arousal. They were wolves with super developed smell and hearing. "I… yes, it is the new Nina called Extase." He nosed my throat and groaned. "Jake?" He froze, "Uh… I… I am sorry, just that you …" he paused. "You should not wear this scent anymore." He could smell it. Oh god, so…embarassing.

I got up and began folding my towel. "Where are you going?" Jake asked. Oh no. No. Ella. The buzzing was starting anew. And suddenly stopped. I looked up as my hands flew to close my open shocked mouth. Elena was… being thoroughly kissed by Paul. His hand was in her hair and the other on her back bringing her close enough to him so they could fuze as one at any moment. Ella's hands were gripping his shoulders. I was not sure she wanted to push him away or bring him closer.

"What happened?" Jacob questioned? Paul was the first to let go. Ella took a step back. Paul's hand was still on the low of her back. Ella rose an eyebrow and swung a fist. Paul swiftly dodged it. He grinned at her. "Feisty, I like it." Ella clenched her teeth together. She advanced and gripped his head with both hands. Paul was waiting to be kissed. Alas, he was head-butted. I swallowed, that had to hurt. A crack resounded.

"Shit" Elena swore. Sam mouth gaped open. Paul stood stunned and in pain? Jared and the rest seemed to be getting sick. Elena held her nose. She sickenedly cracked it back in place. I winced for her. I hurried to her side checking up on her.

Seth was the first to come back to the living world. Sweet innocent Seth broke the first rule: 'you shall not tell our secret to strangers'. "Paul the lone, angry wolf imprinted!" Elena turned to Seth. "Wolf?" Sweet unlying Seth swore. Ella turned to me… "Wolf?" I opened my mouth. I closed it as quickly. I gaped. Uh yes… Paul is a wolf, they all are, surprise. That would go well. Elena turned to her imprintee. "Wolf?" Paul sighed. "Imprint?" She asked next. Paul shuffled. And oh M gee, that was so cute. Paul was at lost for words.

  
"So…"Ella began. I wondered if they thought she would run screaming now. Sam was ready to pounce. She turned back to Paul. "Can I hug your wolf?" That stunned them for another round. I had expected it thank you very much. Little feisty Elena wanted to hug big bad wolf, Paul. I could not wait to see that. Paul looked around. He scratched the back of his head. A grumbling sound broke out. Everyone looked back at Elena. "Ugh, I am famished," She said holding her stomach. Weirdly enough she would fit right in.

We had eaten. Well, Elena and the guys had devoured Emily's cooking. She had been introduced to the girls. After updating Elena on her new situation she had proposed to go to Paul's for the night. I had come along at her insistence and her narrowed eyes at Paul. Telling him she would not hear any no, I could not come too. She had said that we were a package deal. Of course, she had asked me too first. I had remembered Paul's hand in the sea, playing with me. I had gotten all hot an bothered. Realisation had hit Jacob square in the head. He had flushed bright red.

I now sat on Paul's bed, my back to his headboard, my hands tied together behind me. Paul, because he had touched me earlier without permission had been kicked out of his room. I still had that sweet torturing object inside me. Elena had turned it on. I was writhing and gasping her name, pleading her for something. Anything that could go deeper and touch that lovely spot I had recently had the pleasure to meet.

  
After a while, Elena entered with her new lover. She instructed him to sit and watch. She threatened him her involvement with him if he did not comply. He could not touch us nor himself, only watch as we made love. Elena, the little tease she was had done a miny strip tease between his spread thighs. He had gripped them so strongly that his knuckles had turned white. His dick was hard as a rock now.

Elena laid on her knees, ass in the air to him and mouth on my mound. My head hit backward. I cried out. "Ella." She stopped. "From now on you will call out to Paul, beautiful." Oooh, dear lord. "Yes," I replied. "Paul…" I whispered. I looked at him. His eyes were dark. So… lustful. I cried out again as Ella continued to thrust her tongue inside. The buzzing was intensifying. "Paul! Please." He groaned and lifted his hips. I lifted mine too. Aaah. "Please…Aah…There." I bit my lip. He moaned. She moaned. She was touching herself as well. Sweet torture. She was moving more fervently. Her moan reverberated inside me. I shivered and orgasmed in a few spurts. "Paul!" I heaved and rested back.

Elena stood up on shaky legs. It was my punishment now as I watched her knee down between his muscular legs. She gripped his cock and pumped once, twice and swallowed only the top in. She licked the precum and used it to slide the rest into her mouth. Paul's head hit the back of his chair. He tried to keep still. He really did. His hip pushed up. Ella stilled. "aaah, Elena!" Paul groaned."Do not stop." I beg of you was left unsaid. After all, Paul was still a prideful man.


End file.
